boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm/Gallery
The gallery for BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. Official Artworks and Others BoBoiBoy Halilintar.jpg Thunderstorm.jpg BoBoiboy thunder cool.png Boboiboy Halilintar.png 323px-BoBoiBoy Lightning.png BoBoiBoy Halilintar.png 349px-BoBoiBoy Season Finale Poster 2011.jpg 1527020 10152105714357280 1633740881 n.jpg 1470150 182351068639922 1376984224 n.jpg IMG 77567103852651.jpeg Halilintar attack.png What's happen....jpg BoBoiBoy and friends are excited!.png Halilintargempataufan.jpg Boboiboy petir v2.png IMG 20160622 143820.JPG|Fanart BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm in Season 1, Episode 10 BoBoiBoy_Elemental_Split_MAPS.jpg Boboiboy_elements.jpg 1000607 10151969718487280 1758689896 n.jpg Boboiboy-30298591-960-435.jpg 919053 10151577823302280 900204377o o.png Avatar bbb5.png 4500024 400b75d7-4d4f-4da6-8ebd-b9a364d7f64e.jpg BBB_MP_GREEN.jpg 5723 282536955209327 1472347105 n.jpg CR6Y5p-WoAAvnHV.png CdqBUruUAAAVcv-.jpg FB_IMG_14772144943589104.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm concept art BoBoiBoy: The Movie Boboiboy The Movie - 59.png 14432980 184797738624958 6251736578394548323 n.jpg FB IMG 14762838594194105.jpg FB IMG 14768758517854480.jpg untitled.png|BoBoiBoy's Spear BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Galaxy Official.png|Concept art BBB Galaxy Concept Art.jpg 23316636_10156059694572280_4519723932487092728_n.jpg 23915809_10156120206292280_6404790639118198323_n.jpg 23905434_10156116403767280_6617147483897760885_n.jpg Episod 14 - 1 Juta Tontonan Dalam 18 Jam.jpg Episod 14 - 3 Juta Tontonan Dalam 3 Hari.jpg 24313129_10156137394472280_556082153180755430_o.jpg More than 700 Millions views on YouTube.jpg Fang and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png Popularity Contest - BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm VS BoBoiBoy Solar.png Popularity Contest - BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png Popularity Contest - BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Solar.png Popularity Contest Week 4 - Thank you for voting!.png 100K Followers - BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png 100K Followers - BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Solar.png Boboiboy thunderstorm profile.jpg Result of popularity contest 6.jpg Congrats to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png boboiboy loses his temper.jpg BoBoiBoy: Movie 2 BBBTM2 Official Poster 1.jpg BBBTM2 Official Poster 2.jpg Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri.jpg Poster Character 8 (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm).jpg Screenshots BoBoiBoy Rtwrtwrt-5.jpg L.png Season 1 Boboiboy Thunderstorm eye.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h26m27s150.png|Lightning starting to evolved to Thunderstorm vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h26m34s216.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h26m43s55.png BoBoiBoy Storm's Movement.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h27m21s182.png Lightning Sword.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h27m55s5.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h18m27s225.png Adudu with Lightning Sword.png BoBoiBoy Storm Angry.png BoBoiBoy Storm Happy.png Awesome Friends.png vlcsnap-2012-06-12-15h55m13s238.png vlcsnap-2012-06-12-15h55m01s126.png "I am Ada Da!".png Ada Da laugh.png Ada Da evil laugh.png "How about? Already remember?".png Pedang Halilintar!.png BBB Storm's Butt Attack.png Storm BoBoiBoy with Lightning Sword.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-10-20h16m39s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-10-20h18m00s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-16h29m21s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-11-18h22m39s121.png Feel my Lightning Power!.png D.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-11-18h32m48s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-11-18h35m01s200.png FB_IMG_14764889517109076.jpg Kilauan Kilat.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-16h24m02s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h04m55s169.png FB_IMG_14768021273058054.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is trying to remember after hearing"Yeah Awesome". Vlcsnap-2012-08-22-19h27m15s155.png|BoBoiBoy Storm (middle): BoBoiBoy Together Again! Yeah Awesome! Pedang_Halilintar.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h11m26s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-04-13h46m35s253.png Boboiboy Thunder Vlcsnap-2012-06-22-15h49m46s2.png Boboiboy screenshots 5 by truehero10-d4kgidm.jpg Ambil ni!.png Boboiboy_taufan_tanah_halilintar.jpg 217869 450611951627374 1531479027 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-17h30m27s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-17h30m48s79.png BBB Storm.jpg|Heeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! How dare you, Adu Du! Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-17h31m05s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-17h31m10s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-28-18h41m15s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-20h58m35s17.png|Pedang Halilintar! Vlcsnap-2012-07-12-17h39m00s217.png Boboiboy stage 2 times three power.jpg Boboiboy screenshots 1 by truehero10-d4kggyc.jpg Boboiboy screenshots 2 by truehero10-d4kgh99 (1).jpg Season 2 BBB ThunderStorm.jpg B.jpg 1176111_1403265176563890_1815060170_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h34m07s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h34m08s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h46m35s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h35m28s81.png|Hehe!!! Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h13m14s184.png|BoBoiBoy, Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m12s83.png|Light... Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m15s118.png|ning... Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m17s139.png|Power!!! Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m21s177.png|Power!!! Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m23s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m25s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m27s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-17h15m29s252.png 1385132_1458715294354590_305897217_n.jpg 1383966_1423680884522319_207371385_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m07s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m17s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m19s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m23s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m25s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h52m31s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-18h15m30s186.png|BoBoiBoy hiding beside Papa Zola's car Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-20h59m25s32.png 988359 1383473015227951 813823127 n.jpg 267px-BoBoiBoy002.jpg 1176111 1403265176563890 1815060170 n.jpg 554705_567906456582779_1156716634_n.png 969355 465878203500666 298778700 n.jpg 196147_370427973043157_716572206_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, getting angry FB_IMG_14776088088386787.jpg Mega Wind Hurricane and Mega Lightning Sword.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (down): Pedang Mega Halilintar! 10139_195962870556697_1553193030_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, ready to attack 935123_452864224802064_380782279_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm 69205_223758897770512_1099770462_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Storm (Behind) attacking Ejo Jo 969411 465891640165989 1744453034 n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, gasp Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-12h34m06s33.png|BoBoiBoy Storm, getting angry Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-12h37m40s133.png|BoBoiBoy Storm, ready to attack 944942 450936541661499 46193107 n.jpg boboiboy storm.png Images (11).jpg BBB_Lightning_S2_Finale.png 2661.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h34m08s42.png FB_IMG_14768015379337469.jpg Boboiboy storm_2.jpg Boboiboy thunderstorm_underground.jpg 1376169269273481_735179353_n.jpg Boboiboy Storm_Thunder surge.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Maxresdefault.jpg Boboiboy_season_2_finale.jpg Season 3 999547_165344800303952_569056312_n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Storm, blocking Ejo Jo's laser using his Lightning Sword 7236_165344773637288_2031513514_n.jpg|Gerakan Kilat! 941884 465896610165492 1392681812 n.jpg 1000px-Boboiboy_Halilintar.jpg|Thunder Blade 954830 465891053499381 696893932 n.jpg 935797 465894070165746 391642480 n.jpg BBB_Halilintar_Musim_3.png Tiga boboiboy nak lawan ejojo.png Hujan halilintar!.png Slow motion tiga boboiboy.png Kaburkan pandangannya!.png Ying, Halilintar, Gopal.jpg Tiga boboiboy.jpg Halilintar dan mukalakus.jpg Halilintar S3.jpg Halilintar attack ejojo.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-16.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-15.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-13.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-9.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-8.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-5.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-4.jpg Capture ep 5.PNG FB_IMG_14774965870920230.jpg FB_IMG_14772145859217884.jpg FB_IMG_14774966087845678.jpg FB_IMG_14774964359047560.jpg FB_IMG_14774964631552333.jpg FB_IMG_14774965049547314.jpg FB_IMG_14774971208168735.jpg FB IMG 14768015863475976.jpg FB_IMG_14768014595870210.jpg FB IMG 14763982862359647.jpg ClashofShadow&Thunderstorm.jpg|Thunderstorm clashes against Fang FB_IMG_14764887225076666.jpg FB IMG 14764900141768522-1.jpg FB_IMG_14774962821165660.jpg BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm vs Captain Kaizo.jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm vs. Captain Kaizo FB_IMG_14776077744368746.jpg FB_IMG_14764884930823223.jpg FB IMG 14764884863905375.jpg What Yaya Says Gambar_Boboiboy-30.png Gambar_Boboiboy-31.png Gambar_Boboiboy-33.png BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy The Movie Sleeve Error.jpg pusaran halilintar.png|Thunder storm spin Thunder Spear.jpg FB IMG 14776086885793323.jpg Others Boboiboy The Movie - 40.png Later that night after shooting for Boboiboy The Movie....jpg FB_IMG_14764262472025014.jpg Bandicam 2016-10-15 20-47-47-583.jpg Bandicam 2016-10-15 20-47-22-911.jpg Bandicam 2016-10-15 20-46-56-893.jpg Bandicam 2016-10-15 20-46-48-272.jpg BoBoiBoy Sevens Elements 2.jpg BoBoiBoy Sevens Elements 1.jpg BoBoiBoy Sevens Elements.jpg 29060265 10156463658147280 9186229673954894018 o.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Thundertorm Cap.png Transform to thunderstorm.png BoBoiBoy= ;Season 1 BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_mata_merah.png Evolusi_Petir_2.png Evolusi_Petir_3.png Evolusi_Petir_4.png BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_debut.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-30-21h20m06s10.png ;Season 3 Transformasi_Halilintar_1.png Transformasi_Halilintar_2.png Transformasi_Halilintar_3.png |-| Galaxy= ;First Jam_Kuasa_diaktifkan.png Jam_Kuasa_bercahaya.png Jam_Kuasa_bertukar.png Jam_Kuasa_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Jaket_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Topi_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Debut_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar.png ;Second Jam_Kuasa_diangkat.png Jam_Kuasa_Halilintar.png BoBoiBoy_bertransformasi.png Full appearence of Thunderstorm.png Transformasi_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_Galaxy.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:BoBoiBoy